In Front Of People
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Santana doesn't want Brittany to be afraid of anything. Not when they're finally together for the first time in months. / Brittana, set a few years into the future. Oneshot. T for language.


This is my first time writing one of my favorite OTPs. Actually, this is the first time writing anything involving a relationship between two women, period. I got a request from notyourwallflower, who sent me a link to a gorgeous song by a Finnish singer named Jenni Vartiainen. The English title of the song is "In Front Of People" and it is about a lesbian couple. This little story right here is based off of the lyrics, which can be found and translated here:

afterellen . com/node/23739 (take out the spaces in the link)

and the actual song is here...she sings in Finnish, but it's beautiful.

youtube . com/watch? v=PKidLh1Ryq4 (ditto on the space thing).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>IN FRONT OF PEOPLE<p>

She stood alone on the platform at the station, trying to appear relatively calm despite the loud white noise that surrounded her. It was the end of the work day, rush hour, and people shoved past her in an effort to get to wherever they needed to be. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry except for her. She wasn't going anywhere. She was waiting.

The 5:30 train rolled to a stop on the track directly in front of her. As soon as the doors opened, she felt her heart palpitating wildly in her chest. This was the moment she'd been anticipating for months, and now she was just moments away from seeing her true love again.

People started to exit the train. She looked at each departing passenger, disappointed when none of the faces she looked at belonged to the person she was looking for. The crowd exiting the train began to thin as the last few passengers exited and she began to give up hope. Maybe she'd read the schedule wrong and this wasn't the right train.

But all of a sudden, her eyes caught the light off of a flash of blonde hair, and her heart stopped.

She pushed through the crowd, calling a few breathless "_Disculpe, por favor_"s over her shoulder to the people she shoved past. She ignored the rude stares a few people shot in her direction as she made her way to the front of the platform.

It took a bit of effort, but finally she made it. She threw her arms around her lover's waist from behind, eliciting a surprised squeal from the blonde.

"Santana!" The blonde girl turned around to face her, and to Santana's delight, her entire face was glowing with joy.

Santana tightened her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer. "Oh, Britt, it's been too long," she murmured.

"I know." Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder and inhaled the intoxicating, familiar scent of her. "But we've got six weeks of winter break ahead of us. Six weeks of no class, no homework, and no being an entire state away from each other. We can make up for lost time." She picked her head up to look Santana in the eyes and winked.

Santana smiled. "I missed you so fucking much, you have no idea."

Suddenly she didn't care about the massive amount of people on the platform at the station, or the fact that some of said people might be a tad judgmental. She placed both hands on Brittany's face and pulled her into a gentle kiss, melting a little bit when she felt the other girl's lips curving up into a smile beneath hers.

They both knew they could have stayed there forever. They'd been together now for two years, ever since they graduated from high school, and still neither of them could believe that everything had fallen into place. Even though they had ended up attending college in different states - Brittany was studying in Boston, and Santana was at New York University - the relationship had managed to survive despite the distance.

Tonight, though, there was no distance, Santana thought deliriously as she slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth. They were together, and she could feel her girl _right here _in her arms.

Everything seemed perfect until a rude onlooker's voice interrupted them.

"Get a room, dykes!"

They broke the kiss. Santana took one look at the distraught look on Brittany's face, then, without missing a beat, turned towards the direction the voice had come from.

"You'd better watch your mouth, douchebag, unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Brittany.

"I thought you said people were more open-minded in Manhattan," she said quietly. Brittany hadn't been here since New Directions had attended the national show choir competition junior year. Usually they both went back home to Ohio during school breaks and spent time together there, but for spring break the previous school year Santana had gone to Boston to stay with Brittany there.

"They are," Santana said reassuringly. "About 90 percent of them are, anyway. I promise." She slipped away from Brittany's embrace and took the other girl's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She could sense that Brittany was hesitant at first, so she gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about anything," she told her with a smile. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. _Ven conmigo, mi querida_."

Brittany giggled and began walking with Santana. "You know I can't resist you when you speak Spanish." She squeezed her girlfriend's hand even tighter. "Or when you get protective."

"Britt, you need to understand that nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it," Santana told her as they exited the station and stepped out onto the busy New York sidewalk. She only lived a few blocks away from the station, so she usually walked here. "And don't worry about what anyone else thinks of us being together. They don't know a thing about us."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at that. It was moments like this when she remembered just why she loved Santana so much.

"You're a much stronger person than I am," she said softly, but Santana could still hear her even over the noise of the city surrounding them. "But I don't feel afraid with you."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Santana's apartment. When two people are in love as much as these girls, words are not always necessary. Even in moments of silence, the love between them is still so real and so strong that it's almost tangible, in a way.

When they reached Santana's apartment building, Santana held the door open for Brittany before leading her to the elevator in the lobby. Once they were alone inside the elevator and the doors had closed, they shared a quick but passionate kiss as the machine began to move up.

The two were still locked in a tender embrace when the doors slid open to let them out onto the correct floor. A few people were waiting there to get on the elevator, and Santana immediately noticed the way Brittany warily looked them over.

"It's okay," Santana whispered, just low enough for Brittany to hear and nobody else. "I know them, they're my neighbors."

She gave the group a smile and waved as she stepped off the elevator with Brittany, then pulled her over to give her a peck on the lips as the other group began to step through the elevator doors.  
>"You know," Brittany commented with a smile as Santana pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her door, "I don't know why I'm so worried about what people think. I'm finally with you, isn't that all that should matter?"<p>

Santana smiled and pulled her into another kiss right there in the open doorway of her apartment.

"Welcome home," was all she said when they broke away.

Brittany took her hand and they stepped inside. Even though she had never lived here in New York, she immediately felt truth in Santana's words as the brunette closed the door behind them. With Santana, she _was _home.

* * *

><p>It's 1:36 am and I'm too tired to think of a clever way to ask for reviews. So please just leave me some and take my word when I say that it would make me really, really happy. Like I said, this is my first time writing about romance between two girls. I am a straight female myself, so it was definitely different than anything else I've ever written, but I enjoyed working on it. Feedback would be fantastic. :) <p>


End file.
